Unforgettable: PJO
by ATightropeToTheWords
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to look back on your life, and laugh. Or cry. Or both. Series of short drabbles based on prompts from family, friends, and reviewers. Chapter 10: To Tumblr and Beyond...
1. Spanish

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, this is a series of extremely short little drabbles (based on prompts from reviewers) for PJO and Heroes of Olympus about the moments in life that seem so unimportant while they happen, and yet they'll still remember years from now, in the backs of their minds. I'll probably update every other day or so.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HoO.  
><strong>

**Person who supplied prompt: MuseGirlTheAuthor**

**Prompt: Spanish  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You want to learn Spanish?" Leo repeated with surprise.<p>

Reyna nodded. "I'm tired of you speaking it and me not being able to understand it."

"You do the same thing to me with Latin," Leo pointed out. She waved her hand as if to say "details, details".

"Please?" she said. He grinned and nodded.

"Okay, repeat after me: Te amo."

"...nice try, Valdez."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: You can now submit prompts! Prompts can be one word or two word. Please submit your prompt in a review. Anonymous reviews are accepted.<strong>

**Thanks!**

**- Hyper **


	2. Bash

**Person who supplied prompt: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Prompt: Bash  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leo heaved a sigh as he sank down into his chair. He had spent the past two hours practicing sword fighting with Jason, because Jason needed somebody to practice with. It didn't matter that Leo had already been doing something. Jason wanted something, so Jason got it.<p>

Jason always got what he wanted. Jason was always the leader. Jason always got all the glory.

And what was Leo? The loyal sidekick.

He was sick of it. Sick of Jason. Sick or being treated like he was worthless compared to Jason and Piper.

Sometimes he just wished he could take that sword and bash Jason's head in with it.


	3. Hidden Teddybear

**Person who supplied prompt: my pretty kitty7**

**Prompt: Hidden teddybear**

* * *

><p>Octavian was just casually approaching the table on which he happily murdered stuffed animals when he realized that the giant teddy bear that he had bought the day before, intending to use it to see what he would look like when he was 50 (he was sure he would still be hot) was absent.<p>

"Teddy bear?" Octavian called, unaware of how insane it made him look to be not only talking to a teddy bear, but talking to a teddy bear that wasn't even there.

Little did he know that outside of the temple, Percy, Frank, and Hazel were leaning against it, laughing too hard to catch their breath and shushing each other when their chuckling got too uncontrollable. In Hazel's arms she cradled the giant teddy bear, which she intended to take home with her.

"That," Percy said, "was awesome."

"I wonder how long he'll keep looking for it before he realizes it's gone..."

"Frank, it's _Octavian_. The guy doesn't even have enough brain cells to realize that grass is green and the sky is blue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I love the reviews, but I'd just like to say two things:**

**1: Only one prompt allowed per review.**

**2: It would be nice if people actually reviewed the chapter instead of just saying prompts in their reviews. **

**xP **

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**- Hyper **


	4. Hmmmmmm

**Person who supplied prompt: Lia MarieDaughter of Hecate  
><strong>

**Prompt: Hmmmmmmm...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmmmm..."<p>

"Whatcha thinkin', Dakota?"

"Hmmmmmmm..."

"...Dakota?"

"Hmmmmmmm..."

Gwen blinked at the shaggy haired guy. He looked back at her even as he repeated, "Hmmmmmmm..."

"Dakota," she said impatiently, "what are you thinking?"

"You're pretty."

She blinked. And blinked. And then smiled.


	5. Destructive Teddybear

**Person who supplied prompt: Metal Star Tiger  
><strong>

**Prompt: Destructive teddybear**

**NOTE TO METAL STAR TIGER: Haha, s'okay! I'm gonna just turn "Teddy Bear" into one word so that it works. ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth knew Percy was a goofball. She knew he liked joking around. She knew he despised Octavian. What she didn't know, however, was why one morning at breakfast in Camp Jupiter, everybody was walking up to Octavian and slapping him on the back, saying things like, "Mornin', Mr. Destructive Teddybear," and "Want some toast, Mr. Destructive Teddybear?" and "Excuse me, did you just make a rude gesture at that girl, Mr. Destructive Teddybear?"<p>

"Why," Annabeth hissed in Percy's ear as she sat down beside him, "do I have a feeling that you're behind this?"

"Dearest," Percy said, feigning innocence, "whatever could you be speaking of?"

"...you know that you basically just told me that you're behind this, right?"

"Damn genius daughter of Athena," Percy grumbled under his breath.

"Damn genius daughter of Athena heard that."

"Damn genius daughter of Athena with good hearing."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright, can you at least explain the joke?"

"See, we - 'we' meaning Frank, Hazel, Leo, and I - decided that Octavian is secretly part teddybear and his teddybear relatives were sold to children at a toy store, so he takes out his anger on other teddybears because they remind him of his lost family. Thusly, the name Mr. Destructive Teddybear was born," Percy said all in one breath.

"...I am dating an insane boy."

"You know you love it."

"Unfortunately."


	6. Turkey Sandwich

**Person who supplied prompt: MuseGirlTheAuthor**

**Prompt: Turkey sandwich  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Percy walked into the mess hall with his hands jammed into the pockets of his jeans, whistling. Somewhere, he had found a fedora. Don't ask where. But anyway, he was currently wearing that fedora on his head in a jaunty fashion that simply screamed "this demigod is ahead of all the trends".<p>

He paused, though, as soon as he entered the mess hall and stared at the sight before him with wide eyes.

"Octavian...Piper...what the hell are you two doing? Besides ruining my innocent eyes, I mean?"

"_OCTAVIAN! YOU SAID YOU LOCKED THE DOORS_!"

"You know, the mess hall might not have been the best place to do this..."

"Ya think?" Percy cried, shielding his poor, burning eyes from the horror.

All that the poor, fashionable boy had wanted was a frickin' turkey sandwich. Is that really so much to ask?


	7. Chocolate Bookmark

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Chocolate bookmark  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you want most in the world, Hazel?" Frank rested his chin on his knees, enjoying the faint breeze of spring and preparing himself to be awed by Hazel for probably the 34238480th time.<p>

Hazel seemed to struggle with that question, beginning a few times with stuff like "world peac- no, no, no..." and "winning the war- no..." and once he even thought he heard her say "true love" before she finally said, decidedly:

"A chocolate bookmark."

"...A...chocolate...bookmark..."

"What? Then I could eat chocolate and read at the same time!"

Well, Frank was awed. That's for sure.


	8. Balloon

**Person who supplied prompt: Musicismyblood**

**Prompt: Balloon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Percy...are you sure...Annabeth wants...all these...balloons...for her 17th birthday...party?" Travis panted, looking at Percy resentfully while tossing aside yet another bright pink balloon that he had had to blow up manually.<p>

"Of course! What's a party without balloons?" Percy reasoned. He took another sip of iced tea and kicked the box of un-blown balloons in the direction of the Stoll brothers. "Keep workin'."

"Why are _we_ the ones having to do this?" Connor grumbled.

"Because you don't know what to give her for her birthday, so you're decorating her party," Percy reminded the son of Hermes. Travis sighed and nodded. He was reaching for another balloon when a thought struck him.

"Percy..."

"Mmm?"

"Don't we have a _pump_ that we can use?"

"...er...maybe..."

"PERCY!"


	9. Girls' Night

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: ningatuna **

**Prompt: Girls Night  
><strong>

**NOTE: This chapter is set sometime after Battle of the Labyrinth, but before The Last Olympian.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Pleeease, Annabeth?" Silena pleaded. Annabeth sighed and looked at the other girl despairingly. "Girls' Night be lots of fun, and a way to calm down and let your hair down, so to speak, with all this war stuff going on."<p>

"I don't know, Silena," Annabeth said doubtfully. "I've got a lot of things to do-"

"You can do them tomorrow!" Silena cheered. She snatched the daughter of Athena's arm and started towing her towards the Aphrodite cabin.

"Fine," Annabeth said reluctantly, even as she was dragged along. "But no makeovers, okay?"

"_Awwww_! Take all the fun out of it, why don't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More than 100 reviews...in only _8_ chapters...I love you people. Thank you to all my reviewers. YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING I DON'T EVEN HAVE WORDS FOR IT. **


	10. Schmello

**Person who supplied prompt: gingerroot15**

**Prompt: Schmello  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey," Rachel greeted, walking towards Apollo.<p>

"Schmello," he returned lazily.

"...'schmello'?" Rachel arched an eyebrow at the god. He gave her a bright smile (pun intended).

"It's a big marshmallow-y hello to my favorite oracle," he explained. Rachel deadpanned for a moment before simply shaking her head and deciding that she did not want to know.


	11. Busy Day

**Person Who Supplied Prompt: FemaleWriter-Reader**

**Prompt: Busy Day  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Annabeth, do you wanna-"<p>

"No, Percy, I don't have time," the daughter of Athena said dismissively. She brushed some hair out of her face and returned to peering at the notepad she had propped up on her knee. She capped and uncapped her pen obsessively while trying to think of what else she needed to put on her list.

"You don't have time for me?" Percy pretended to look wounded. When he realized the blond was ignoring him, he plopped down beside her and pouted. "What are you so busy with that you can't hang out with me?"

"First I have to help the new Athena girl train because she's afraid of all the weapons. Then I have to talk to the head of the Hermes cabin because he's not sure if he wants to be on the blue team in Capture the Flag anymore. Then I have to ask Beckendorf, in the Hephaestus cabin, if he can fix my favorite sword because I bent it in practice yesterday. And then I have to-"

"Sounds like you have a pretty busy day." Percy frowned.

"Pretty much," Annabeth agreed absentmindedly. A thought seemed to occur to her, and she sighed and wrote something else onto her list.

"Well, when do you have time to hang out with me?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, Percy. I have a lot to do."

Percy reached over, took the list out of her hands, and crumpled it into a ball. Annabeth gaped at him and then balled her fists.

"That took me an hour to make!" she whined.

"Play first, work later," was Percy's cheerful reply. Annabeth, realizing that she would never win, let her shoulders slump and, with a roll of her eyes, said,

"Fine. But you are still going to pay for ruining my list."

"I would expect nothing less from you."


	12. Wasabi

**Person who supplied prompt: Useless Wishing  
><strong>

**Prompt: Wasabi  
><strong>

/*\*/*\

Percy sniffed moodily at the food on his plate, pushing it around with his fork.

"Not hungry?" Hazel asked in that gentle way of hers. Percy shook his head and gestured to his throat. Frank explained for him.

"He's sick. I guess it hurts his throat to eat." Hazel nodded in understanding and gave Percy a sympathetic pat of the hand.

Percy's eyes lit up when a wind spirit floated by with a bowl of some sort of pasty green substance. He said something that sounded like "Mint ice cream!" and grabbed the bowl when the spirit offered it to him. Hazel and Frank started to speak at the same time, to warn him, but Percy was already digging the spoon into the bowl and sticking the scoop into his mouth. Instantly, his eyes widened and he began to choke and sputter. He spit the green stuff out onto his plate and doubled over coughing.

"Oh, Percy," Hazel sighed, though she was clearly struggling to stifle laughter. "That was _wasabi_."

"Thought...it...was...ice cream..."

/*\*/*\

**A/N: Ooooh, Percy xD And I must say I cracked up at the first line because of the words "sniffed moodily". I'm sorry, but that's just _funny_! ...in my weird, messed up mind.**


	13. Amethyst

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverit  
><strong>

**Prompt: Amethyst  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hazel prided herself on her knowledge of precious stones and metals. After all, what with being a daughter of Pluto, and what with her "gift" of making precious stones and metals surface from the ground, it would be rather ironic if she wasn't extremely knowledgable on that subject.<p>

So when Frank handed her the box and she opened it to find a necklace set with a vibrant purple stone, she was surprised to say the least.

"Oh, Frank...oh, it's beautiful," she sighed. "But...what is this stone?"

"Amethyst," Frank explained.

"Amethyst," Hazel repeated. "I had never heard of that before." She noticed his raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, it's just kind of strange considering you make stones and stuff appear whenever you stand still..." Frank trailed off. Hazel rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Don't rub it in," she pouted playfully. He laughed and she leaned her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.


	14. Dora Dreams

**Person who supplied prompt: my pretty kitty7  
><strong>

**Prompt: Dora Dreams  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Connor Stoll had agreed to share a tent with his brother, Travis, and that Hephaestus kid, Leo Valdez, he hadn't really expected this.<p>

Connor was curled up on his side, his pillow pressed against his ears in an attempt to block out the wailing moans that were coming from the other side of the tent. AKA, Leo's side.

"Shut up already, dude," Connor grumbled into his pillow. His limbs ached in protest, sore from the hard training that the previous day had consisted of, but he forced himself into a sitting position. However, he couldn't do more than that, so he reached down and grabbed a rock. Stifling a young, the son of Hermes reached his arm back and hurled the rock at his sleeping Latino roommate.

Leo stirred, but didn't wake up. Connor thought he heard the other boy mutter something in his sleep- it sounded like "Screw off, Boots..."

Connor looked at Leo like he was going insane. Which he probably was.

Connor then resorted to desperate measures.

"Oy, Valdez! Shuddup! Some of us are trying to sleep!" he whisper-shouted across the tent.

"Is he doing it again?" Connor looked over to his left and saw Travis sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Connor grunted in affirmation and watched while Travis hauled himself up, crossed the tent, and kicked Leo right in the ribs.

Leo's eyes shot open and he rolled over with another loud moan, this one distinctly awake.

"What the hades do you dream about, dude?" Connor wanted to know. When Leo recovered from the kick, and was glaring resentfully at Travis, he responded:

"Ummm...you don't want to know."

"I heard him mutter about some chick named Dora the other night," Travis supplied. Leo's face turned a bright shade of red.

"...and I heard him say "Boots"..." Connor peered at Leo. His eyebrow steadily crept higher and Leo's face steadily turned a deep shade of maroon. "Dude. Do you seriously dream about Dora the Explorer?"

"Shuddup!" Leo whined, rolling back over so his back was to the two brothers. The Stolls shared a look before they burst out into rather loud, appreciate laughter.

Which, of course, ended quickly when Leo's muffled voice called that if they didn't cut it out, he'd tell a certain daughter of Demeter and a certain native American daughter of Aphrodite about how often Leo heard their names spoken in the dreams of the Stolls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everybody who waits patiently for their prompts to be used; I'll be going on Summer break soon, so there'll be a lot more time for me to update :) **


	15. That's So Rachel

**Person who supplied prompt: MuseGirltheauthor  
><strong>

**Prompt: That's So Rachel**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Will Stolace eyed his siblings warily. They immediately nodded in creepy, enthusiastic unison.<p>

"Totally! It'll be great!" Well, Will was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes...

So a minute later, when Rachel walked by, the entire Apollo cabin burst into song.

And, yes, they were singing the That's So Raven themesong. But replacing all of the "Raven"s with "Rachel". Will was really rather proud of his rap in the middle, too.

When they finished, Rachel just sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I hope that was worth your time," she grumbled.

"Oh, it totally was, Madam Psychic."


	16. Sigh

**Person who supplied prompt: darkhairandgreeneyes**

**Prompt: Sigh**  
>*\*/*\

Annabeth drew her legs up to her chin and heaved a deep, weary sigh. The sky above Long Island Sound was the color of orange her favorite orange sherbet, slowly fading into the darkness that creeped up on everything. Shadows grew long around her and ice-cold water lapped at her ankles, but still she couldn't force her limbs to move and carry her to her cabin.

All day long, she had fought to keep herself busy, only to delay the thoughts that haunted the edges of her mind day through sleepless night. But now, sitting here in the very place that so many moments of their romance had happened, Annabeth couldn't help but think of him.

Her hand slowly but instinctively went to her neck, where a thin silver chain rested, and a small ring hung hidden behind her orange camp t-shirt. She fingered it gently, as if afraid that if she weren't careful it would disappear.

_Just like him._

Their last memory together now drifted through her mind, and she didn't attempt to quell it.

_"I love you, Annabeth Chase. I have since I was 12-years-old and the only reason I interested you was because of a silly quest. I have since that moment on Mount St. Helena, with everything crashing down around us, but you keeping me strong. I have since that day we were dumped in the lake because we finally came to our senses and kissed. I love you, I have always loved you, and I will love you until my dying day. I don't care if we're young, I don't care what your mom will do to me - will you marry me?"_

Another sigh slipped from between her barely parted lips. Because right now, all she had of him was a vague hope, and a ring that promised that the moment they found each other again, nothing would ever separate them.


	17. Candy Cane

**Person who supplied prompt: Li**

**Prompt: Candy cane**

/*\*/*\

"Hey, Hazel!" Leo's head appeared by the girl's shoulder, a broad grin on his face. Hazel jumped about a foot in the air and her hand flew to her erratically beating heart.

"Gods, Leo, you scared me," she scolded. Leo just smiled more and batted his eyelashes at her. She swallowed, reminded very much of Leo's many-times-great grandfather.

"Have I ever told you that you're a lovely friend and I'm very lucky to have you and you smell nice and you're really pretty?"

"Alright, Leo, what do you want?" She ignored the way her heart skipped a beat.

"Who says I want anything?"

"Leo."

"Alright, fine. A candy cane."

Hazel blinked. Leo blinked back at her. She blinked again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want a candy cane!" He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Hazel sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And why, may I ask, do you want a candy cane? It's almost June, Leo..."

"I don't want to eat it," Leo explained, that familiar mischievous smile appearing. "I want it for a little, ah, prank on a certain Justin-Bieber-look-alike..."

"How exactly are you planning on pranking Jason with a candy cane...?"

/*\*/*\

An hour later, Hazel and Leo were crouched behind a bush, watching Jason run laps around Camp Jupiter while shrieking about the candy cane that had somehow managed to weld itself to his forehead.

"Do you continue to doubt me, Madam Levesque?"

Hazel just flicked his ear in reply, biting back her own grin.


	18. Eel

**Person who supplied prompt: FlameTamer16**

**Prompt: Eel **

/*\*/*\

Reyna stalked through Camp Jupiter, her eyes resting on her clipboard as she went. Her feet knew exactly where to land to avoid little dips in the familiar ground.

"Cara! Hugo!" she called, coming to a stop near the edge of the aqueduct and peering up from her clipboard.

"Hi, Reyna," the twins, legacy of Mercury, said in unison when they saw her. Reyna arched an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip.

"What did I say about putting things in the aqueduct?" she demanded. The 13-year-olds shared sheepish glances.

"To not to?" Hugo guessed.

"To not to," Reyna confirmed with a roll of her eyes. "Now, I don't care what you do with it, just get rid of that eel." They didn't bother asking how she knew it was an eel they were holding behind their backs with rubber gloves - Reyna seemed to just _always know_. It was rather creepy.

She turned to walk away when a thought occurred to her. Without looking back, she threw over her shoulder, "And by 'get rid of it', I do not mean put it under somebody's pillow or in the baths."

Identical whines followed her as she walked away.

/*\*/*\

**A/N: Okay, guys, I'm sorry, but I've been getting too many prompts that are practically a sentence, and I just can't make any drabbles out of them that aren't completely and totally predictable, since the prompt itself describes everything about the chapter. So, I repeat what I said in the first chapter: Prompts can be one word or two word. I'm sorry if this irritates you, but I'm sure you can find a way to turn long prompts into two-word prompts. Thanks!**

**- Hyper**


	19. Box

**Person who supplied prompt: I'mDifferent-GetOverIt**

**Prompt: Box**

/*\*/*\

Annabeth blinked, her eyes adjusting to the noon day sun as she walked out of the Athena cabin. She squinted when she saw a crowd standing clustered down by the basketball courts. Hoping that another fight hadn't broken out with some Ares kid, she hurried to the spot.

"What's going on?" she asked her half-brother, Malcolm, when she spotted him.

"Percy is putting on a, um, show." Malcolm looked torn between being amused and disturbed. Annabeth peered over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Percy? ...what the hades are you doing?"

"I'm being a mime, duh," Percy called. He reached out his hands as if beckoning for her to come, and then paused, because it suddenly appeared as if an invisible wall had been thrown up. He pressed his hands against the invisible wall for a moment and then his hands inched upwards, feeling all around him. It seemed that on all sides he was trapped, as if he were in a box. Annabeth groaned as the surrounding demigods clapped. But Percy, rather than looking gleeful, looked panicked.

"Um, guys?" he called. "I'm not kidding, there's actually like a box around me..."

"What?" Annabeth said, startled, and then spotted a few of the Hecate campers snickering. She sighed. "Alright, guys, take down the invisible box." There were scattered whines among the magic users, but they obeyed. Percy stumbled away from the spot and pouted at her.

"They trapped me in a box!" he whined. Annabeth smirked.

"Isn't there some rule that says mimes can't talk?" As she turned to walk away, she called over her shoulder, "And if you guys make Percy mute, you're not allowed to excuse yourselves by telling Chiron that I encouraged it!"

"How does she always _know_?"

/*\*/*\

**A/N A bit of a companion chapter to the last one, except in this one it's Annabeth with the freaky mind-reading powers xD**


	20. To Tumblr and Beyond

**Hi, guys.**

**So the reason I haven't been updating lately is because it's come to my attention that FF has been deleting a lot of stories that don't follow the guidelines. And, unfortunately, this story is one of those. I knew when I started this story that probably one day somebody would report it, but now that the day has come, I'm actually very sad.**

**However,_ I will be continuing this story_. All you have to do is go to my tumblr, hyperandproudofit . tumblr . com (erase the spaces), and look on the page "random writing crap". I will post a lot of drabbles from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and more on there. You can also still give me prompts in my ask box.**

**I'd like to thank all of the amazing, amazing reviewers who have stuck with me as my writing progressed. Your reviews have kept me going whenever I needed motivation, and I am truly so very grateful for that. I love you guys, each and every one of you.**

**Thank you all so much for everything. I love you. **

**So, to tumblr and beyond!**

**- HyperAndProudOfIt**


End file.
